


fade into you

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Lingerie, Marijuana, Mild Smut, Modern AU, No Angst, Nudity, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Smoking, Smut, Stoner Ben Solo, Stoner Rey, but like not really, pot, smoking weed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: “Whatcha doing?” His gaze drifted across her bare legs, tanned and slim, a fringe of yellow lace peeking out as she leaned down to open the turntable.Sliding on a record and positioning the needle, Rey smiled over her shoulder through the herbal haze. “I wanna dance.”“Of course you do.” Switching the turntable on, Rey parted her lips and let out a small, soft breath, head tilting as the first few words began to vibrate across the room.She spun around slowly, cheeks flushed cherry red. “Come dance with me, baby.”[modern stoner!reylo, fluffy with smutty themes/nudity ]
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	fade into you

**Author's Note:**

> just a little late night drabble. enjoy!!! xx
> 
> the fic title and song lyrics within the fic are taken from fade into you by mazzy star <3

Wrapping her lips around the blunt and inhaling deeply, Rey’s eyelids fluttered shut, letting the smoke fill her lungs. Her head swirled, a contented sigh escaping her chest as she exhaled with a hazy smile. Ben looked over at her, reaching his hand out to take the blunt from her. 

“How you feeling, baby?” He took a long drag, holding it in for a moment before blowing the smoke out through his nose. They’d only known each other for a few months, but he’d felt comfortable around her almost instantly, and had expressed several times that she’d felt the same.

She sighed happily and looked over at him, eyes glazed and far away. “So good…” She hummed softly, draping her hand over his knee. He smiled, resting a hand on her head and stroking her hair gently.

“This was a good idea.” He murmured, setting the blunt in her little alien ashtray and leaning back before letting his eyes sink shut. 

“It really was.” She bit her lip, pushing up off the couch and crossing the room, making a beeline for the record player. She swayed slightly as she walked, pushing and pulling with some invisible tide. Ben’s eyes cracked open, raising an eyebrow slowly.

“Whatcha doing?” His gaze drifted across her bare legs, tanned and slim, a fringe of yellow lace peeking out as she leaned down to open the turntable. She rarely wore pants when they were alone together now, which he could hardly complain about.

Sliding on a record and positioning the needle, Rey smiled over her shoulder through the herbal haze. “I wanna dance.” 

His lips tugged upwards again, bolstering a lazy smile that set tiny fires in his pupils. “Of course you do.” Switching the turntable on, Rey parted her lips and let out a small, soft breath, head tilting as the first few words began to vibrate across the room.

_ I want to hold the hand inside you, _

_ I want to take the breath that's true... _

She spun around slowly, cheeks flushed cherry red. “Come dance with me, baby.” 

“You know I don’t like dancing, Rey.” Her face fell for a moment, only to light up again a moment later. 

“Bennyyyyy….” She cooed, hands sliding to the hem of her faded Beetles shirt, grasping it tightly. “Please.” She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it over her shoulder, her delicate little breasts now on full display. “Come and dance.” 

Ben smirked, shaking his head. “You can be such a little devil.” His stomach tightened, hands twitching at his sides as he hoisted himself off the couch. 

“Angels are boring.” She bit her lip, squealing softly as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. 

“I never said being a devil was a bad thing.” He murmured, one hand sliding to the small of her back as he swayed them gently back and forth. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

She chuckled, breath warm against his neck. “You’re just saying that because you wanna fuck me.” Ben shook his head, a finger toying absentmindedly with the band of her lingerie. 

“You’ve got it all wrong, sweetheart.”

She pulled her head back, brows furrowed. “What do you–”

“I’m too high to give you the kind of sex you deserve. You know I prefer to be sober.” He brushed a hand across her cheek, catching a loose strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear gently. “Besides, I can admire you without fucking you, Rey.”

“Oh.” Her eyes grew wide and glossy, arms tightening around his neck. “That’s not something I’m used to.”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna change that.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, inhaling deeply for a moment before pulling away. He loved the smell of her shampoo– strawberry and kiwi. 

She whined softly when he moved back, missing the warmth of his chest against hers. “Ben...” She mewled, jutting out her lower lip in protest.

“Shhh…” He rested a hand gently on her hip, still swaying her to the beat, as his other hand slid to cradle one of her breasts gently. “Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous these are?”

“Uh…” Her voice was soft and airy, her cheeks flushing more than he thought possible. “Not...not really.”

“They’re perfect.” He purred, his head spinning in a strangely pleasant way. “I could look at them all day.” He ran his thumb over her nipple, rubbing it gently as he met her gaze.

“Thank you.” She whispered, lips parted slightly as her breath escaped in short little gasps. 

“And your hips…” He hummed, sliding his other hand up her side, caressing each little dip and curve tenderly. “So fucking beautiful.” The music around them seemed to wobble and sway, synching with their slow little dance. 

“Ben, why are you being so…”

“Because you deserve to feel pretty, and...” he murmured, tilting his head and resting it against hers, “...and because I love you.” He felt her freeze beneath his hands, inhaling sharply.

When she finally spoke, her voice seemed to shake, even through her impenetrable high. “Are you sure that’s not the weed talking?” 

“Everything I say, I mean, high or not.” He could swear his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest; he could feel it in his ears. “I love you.” She pulled away, looking up at him, and his heart stopped completely.

“I love you too.” She smiled, sliding her fingers up to tangle them in his hair. “But just in case I forget, tell me again first thing in the morning.”

He raised an eyebrow, fighting back the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “Why would you forget?”

“Ben,” she giggled, nose scrunching adorably, “I’m... really fucking high.”

“Right.” Ben chuckled, wrapping her tightly in his arms and holding her close. “Let’s get you to bed then, yeah?” She nodded into his neck, mumbling something unintelligible which he assumed was a yes. 

By the time he’d taken her into his arms and carried her to bed, she was already asleep, snoring softly. He covered her with her favorite blanket, nestling in beside her with a happy warmth swelling in his chest. Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, he draped an arm across her ribs and wrapped himself around her, more at peace than he could ever remember being. 

In the background, the song continued to play on loop, the chorus lulling him to sleep.

_ Fade into you, _

_ Strange you never knew... _

_ Fade into you, _

_ I think it's strange you never knew. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! drop a comment xx


End file.
